The 2 weeks in the haunted house
by digifreak880
Summary: Tai, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, and Mimi have to spend two weeks in a really haunted house. Couples Taiora, Koumi, KenYolei! First chap only intro!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon just this story.

One day 6 friends Ken, Yolei, Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy went to an abandoned house. Everyone they knew told them it was haunted. They always said the jealous son went crazy and killed the family. They said he killed his mother, father, 3 sisters, and 4 brothers in the house. That was the story, and they were dared to stay in the house for 2 weeks. The 2 weeks their parents would be in London.

Digifreak880 that was just the introduction. I made up the story behind the house. I hope many people will like this story. The couples are Koumi, TAIORA, and Ken/ Yolei. Well if you read this hope to see you in the next chapter.


	2. Well lets get it started!

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon just this story.

Tai's POV,

We were packing for the haunted house. I really don't believe that the house is haunted. Even though everyone keeps telling us it is I don't believe. At least I'll have Sora there with me. Sora and I have been going out for 2 years today. We are 16 years old. My parents and Kari are going to London for 3 weeks. Come to think of it all of our parents are gone for three weeks. I began packing food and I grabbed a sleeping bag. Sora and I said we would share a sleeping bag with each other. When I was done I locked the house and left. I headed for Sora's house.

Sora's POV,

I'm terrified I don't want to go in that house. All of the stories terrified me. One person found an old article in the newspaper that said, 6 teenage friends disappeared in that house. What scares me is we are 6 teenage friends. Well at least I'll have Tai and what sucks is this is our anniversary. Well I'm really scared I wonder how Tai feels about this. DING DONG! "AHHH!!" I screamed at the top at the top of my lungs. I realized it was the doorbell and ran down stairs. "Oh Tai you scared the crap out of me!" I told him as he walked in.

Mimi's POV,

I wonder what the house is like. I'm really not sure how I feel about the house. I'm scared yet really exited I don't know. Izzy said it should be cool I mean nothing can happen right. I don't know Sora is terrified. At least I'll have Izzy to protect me. I love him so much. We have been together for 1 year and 7 months it has been great. Sora keeps telling me how close she has been to making love with Tai. I really don't know what to do any more! Well I hope Izzy remembers the sleeping bag. Tai and Sora should be here soon.

Izzy's POV,

Well that haunted house really doesn't scare me. Mimi has mixed feelings about the house. Sora is terrified of the house. It was the old Millison house. Well I will do my best to keep Mimi happy. I really love her I can't believe she took me over Matt. Well better grab the sleeping bag. Hey Tai, Sora, and Mimi should be here soon.

Yolei's POV,

I really don't want to go in that house! I'm only going to be with Ken. I love Ken and he loves me. We have been together for 1 year. I wonder how Ken feels about the house. I have seen some nasty articles on that house. I really hope Ken brings the sleeping bag. We all have to bring food that doesn't need to be refrigerated. Well Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and Sora should be here really soon.

Ken's POV,

Well this house really looks fine I'm not scared of it. Well the stories about the house kind of scared me. Well what to pack I don't know. I wonder how Yolei feels about the house. I love her a lot I really hope she is okay. Well I better grab the sleeping bag. I hope they get here soon I really can't wait. Well I just can't believe that boy killed his mother, Father, 3 sisters, 4 brothers and himself. All in that house well many people went in and never came back. I wonder what is going to happen in that house. Well I think they're here better get down stairs.

No POV,

Everyone was in the car sitting around and laughing. They finally arrived at the house. "Who wants to go in first?" Ken asked all of us while looking at Tai. "Fine I'll go in fist happy!" Tai said as he walked in the house. "Oh my what in the world?" Sora asked as she looked around the house. "Where is the light in this place?" Mimi asked as she looked around. "I don't think there is any Meems." Tai told her as he looked around. "Well at least we brought candles and flashlights." Izzy said as he looked around the place. "Yeah but what if the candles run out and the flashlights batteries die!" Yolei yelled while running to Ken. "Well we will worry about that when the time comes." Tai told her while putting his suitcases down. "Well lets look around the place." Ken suggested to everyone. "Okay Sora and I will go to the basement. Ken and Yolei take the first floor. Izzy and Mimi do the second floor and the attic." Tai told everyone.

Tai's POV, me and Sora walked into the basement I turned my flashlight on and she screamed.

Digifreak880,

Yeah a new story I know. I hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If I get at least 2 reviews I'll continue! Well BYE BYE!


	3. We found a lot

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon just this evil plot! Well sorry got a little carried away.

Tai's POV, all we saw was dead bodies everywhere. I hugged her trying to calm her down. Ken, Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi ran down the stairs. "Tai are those the 6 teenagers that went missing?" Sora asked me. "Yeah I think so um I think I'm gonna be sick." I told her as I ran to the corner and threw up. "Oh my god why are they still here?" Mimi asked Izzy as she embraced him tightly. "I don't know you would think the cops found them." Izzy told her as he held her back. "Tai, are you okay?" Sora asked me when I came back. I nodded my head. "Okay I think we should just leave the basement alone okay." Ken told us as he left. "Look Sora and I will get the attic." I told everyone as she grabbed my hand. "Tai, are you sure you are okay?" She asked me again. "I'm okay Sor how about you? Oh yeah Sora Happy Anniversary." I said to her while smiling. "Oh, Tai, happy anniversary. I love you so much I'm happy we are together." She told me then she kissed me passionately on the lips. "I love you too, Sora, with all my heart." I told her when we broke and we started to walk again. "Tai are you gong in first?" She asked me when we got to the attic door. "Yeah I'll go in first I really hope there are no dead bodies." I told her then I opened the door. When I did a freezing chill went by me. I looked around then I thought I saw a little girl. "AH, Tai, what is that!? It looks like the little girl. The one that died the sister I think her name was Sara." She told me as she saw the ghost. I reached out and touched her arm. She looked at me with burning red eyes. "Tai don't touch her. What the hell how are you touching her?" Sora asked me then, I started to see images going through my mind. They weren't my memories they were Sara's. I started to see how she died. She died with her 2 other sisters. They were taking a bath and their brother pushed the radio into the tub. While it was on and I saw him laugh. I found out the names of the brothers and 2 other sisters. The sisters Sara, Samantha, and Lilly. The brothers Max, Tommy, Brandon, and the one that killed everyone Zack. She quickly ran away I was left in awe.

Izzy's POV,

I was with Mimi looking around the first floor. We saw a lot of pictures of the family together. They all looked happy so why did the brother kill them all and himself? That was my question. Mimi slowly opened one of the rooms door. "Oh my god Izzy look at that." Mimi told me as she pointed to a beautiful dress. "Mimi I think it would look beautiful on you. Not that you aren't beautiful now." I told her as I turned a dark shade of red. "Oh Izzy you look so cute when you blush." She told me and then kissed my cheek. "Hey Mimi do you feel that cold air?" I asked her as I felt a chill. Then I turned around and saw……

Ken's POV,

I was with Yolei looking around the main floor. We saw a lot of paintings and pictures. "Ken why do you think that boy killed his family and himself?" Yolei asked me as we looked around slowly. "I really don't know from these pictures he looks happy. I mean what happy kid kills his parents?" I asked her as I saw a shadow. "Yolei did you just see that?" I asked her as I looked around. "Yeah I did what do you think it is?" She asked me as she ran to me. "I don't know but it doesn't seem very happy." I told her as I held her tight. "Ken I don't want to end up like those other teenagers!" She told me as we stood there. "Well Yolei neither do I, but if we do I love you." I told her as I kissed her cheek. "I love you too Ken I love you a lot." She told me then the shadow got closer. It was soon right in front of us then it finally got to us.

Digifreak880,

Well another chapter done thanx to the reviewers. Well If I get at least 5 reviews I will continue. Well BYE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Well chap 3!:

Disclaimer, I don't own digimon sadly but if I did….. Well that's something I can fantasize about.

_A/N well read and review! Enjoy the spookiness of the Millison's house part 3!:) _

Tai's POV,

"Tai, are you alright did she hurt you?" Sora asked me as she ran to me. "Come on, Tai, answer me are you okay. Tai, please answer me SAY SOMETHING!" She yelled at me as she began to cry. "Sora, I'm fine are you okay?" I asked her as I looked at her. "Yeah Tai I'm fine just worried about you terribly. I love you a lot and when you didn't answer me, I got really scared." She told me as we held each other for a while. "Tai what did you see?" Sora asked me as she held me tight. I saw the family die. I know all the kids names. I saw a lot I guess the family history." I told her as I held her back. "What are the kids' names?" Sora asked me as she looked at me. "The boys, Max, Tommy, Brandon, and Zack those were the boys' names. The girls, Sara, Samantha, and Lilly those were the girls." I told her softly as if I was whispering. "Tai we better keep looking around." She told me as she let me go.

Izzy's POV,

We turned around and saw a young boy the age of maybe 8 or 9. "Izzy he looks like a nice boy." Mimi said to me as she got closer to him. "No Mimi don't get any closer to him I don't want you getting hurt." I told her as I touched the boy. Little clips played in my head as I watched the brothers died. I found out the boy was 8 and his name was Brandon. Mimi tugged on me and pulled me off of him. "Izzy are you okay?" She asked me as she smiled at me. "Yeah Meems I'm fine. Are you alright sweetie?" I asked her not even realizing what I called her. "Yeah Izzy I'm fine. Izzy I love you so much are you sure you're alright?" She asked me again. Then I pressed my lips to hers forming a passionate kiss. "Yes I'm fine Meems." I told her as we broke apart. I wonder how the others are doing. I thought to myself as we walked to find out more.

Ken's POV,

As I looked as saw a young boy around 10 or 11. I slowly touched him, and saw many images. I found out he was the one who killed his family and himself. I watched him kill his family and himself. I watched him and his family kill those other teenagers. I was now terrified of the house. Yolei tugged on me and pulled me off of the boy. The boy stared at us for a moment then he smiled. Then we heard shaking and the Fan above us started to shake and soon fell. We moved fast enough so that it didn't fall on us. We ran like there was no tomorrow. "Yolei do you think we are going to make it?" I asked her as her as we slowed down. "I don't know Ken but I hope so!" She told me as we stopped for a moment.

Mimi's POV,

"Everyone on the main floor!" Tai yelled as everyone went to the main floor. "Okay we should eat and then get some sleep." Sora told everyone as we started to eat. When we were finished the boys set the sleeping bags and we all got some sleep.

Digifreak880,

Hey what did ya think? Hey you can tell me bye reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! How do you think their night will go? Well tell me by reviewing. Well see ya in the next chap!


	5. SCARY CHAP!

Disclaimer, I really don't own Digimon or the characters!

_A/N So how you guys? Lets find out what happened over night!! Might want to be in a room with light this chap is kind of scary!_

Sora's POV,

I rolled over and looked at Tai. Then I heard a crash in the kitchen. Tai's eyes shot open and he pulled me close to him. "Did you hear that noise, Sor?" He asked me as I closed my eyes. I nodded my head yes to him. Tai lifted up his head and looked around. He dropped his head right on the pillow. "What did you see, Tai?" I asked him as he closed his eyes. "I saw a little boy with a knife in his hands." He told me as he pulled me close to him. "Hey wanna have some fun, Tommy?" Zack the dead brother asked Tommy the other dead brother. "Sure Zack which one? Is it kill the boy first, kill the youngest first, kill the girl first, or make them all suffer!" The one other dead boy asked. "I think we should play make them all suffer!" The other said and they got closer to us. "Where should we start my brothers?" The one brother asked. "Let us start with this one!" They said as they touched my back. Then they pulled me up and I pretended to be asleep. Tai got up and pushed the kid and then he caught me. "What I thought you said they were asleep?!" The one brother yelled to the other. "They were they were sound asleep!" The brother told the other. While they were arguing we ran and hid. "Okay those are some screwed up kids!" Ken said as we found some where safe. "Yeah I know they really are." Tai agreed as we looked around.

Izzy's POV,

"Okay were in the hell are we?" I asked everyone as I looked around. "I think we found a secret passage way!" Mimi yelled in her squeaky voice. "Shut up Mimi you don't want them finding us!" Tai yelled at her as we stopped and looked. "AH why is there dead people over there?" Sora asked as she grabbed Tai's hand. "Don't you think they should be in the ground somewhere?" Mimi asked me as I looked around. "They should, but like the bodies in the basement they were never found." I told everyone. "How were they not found they are in the middle of the floor!?" Tai yelled as he looked at me. "I don't know okay I just don't know!" I yelled back at him. I wasn't a very angry person but Tai was. "GUYS STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!!" Sora yelled at the both of us.

Digifreak880,

Was that a scary chap?? Well let me know by reviewing! Thanx so much to all the people who reviewed! PEACE OUT! BYE BYE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. We find the killer!

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon!

Tai's POV,

Sora yelled at Izzy and I. I looked at her she was the only one who knew I take anger management classes. She put her hand on my shoulder, "Tai, please stop fighting for me," Sora begged me. "Alright I'll stop just give me a minute to myself everyone!" I told them and they walked away and turned around. I started to curse myself and then the thing I thought I'd never do I slit my own wrist. I did not say anything I only pulled Sora over to me. "Tai, what did you do?" Sora asked me as she looked closely at my wrist. "I slit my wrist I'm sorry I know I promised you and I'm sorry." I told her as she pulled out a cloth and wrapped it around my wrist. "Tai you said it wouldn't get this bad!" Sora yelled at him. "Sora, I'm sorry! You aren't going to leave me right?" I asked her as she looked at me. "I still love you, Tai, but don't cut your wrist again!" She told me as she kissed my cheek. "I won't okay?" We walked toward everyone else. "Come on guys lets go." I said to everyone and we walked toward a room we weren't familiar with. "Oh man it's cold over here!" Ken said as we approached the room. I turned the door knob, and I was about to open it and Sora grabbed my hand. "Don't, Tai, I have a bad feeling." Sora told me and I pushed it open anyway. "EWWWW what are they still doing here they are like eww!" Mimi screamed when I opened the door. "This smells real bad! Hey what is that?" I questioned then I approached it. I pulled it back and saw a young boy with a butcher knife. He smiled and approached me with it. I could hear Yolei's faint scream. Izzy ran right through the boy, and the boy disappeared and the knife fell to the ground. "What the hell was that about?" I asked Izzy and Izzy shrugged.

Mimi's POV,

"Okay I'm sick of dead people, ghosts, rats, and this HOUSE I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!" I screamed as everyone looked at me. "Mimi, we have more than 1 week left in this house so you need to chill." Tai told me and I stormed of. "Mimi, wait I don't want you getting hurt!" Izzy yelled as he ran after me. "Izzy, what Tai said was real rude!" I told him as I turned around. "I know Tai can be a real idiot or jerk, but you shouldn't run off like that! Mimi, I love you too much to see you get hurt!" Izzy told me and then I hugged him. "I love you too, Izzy, with all my heart." I told him and then we went back to the others. We were all silent for a minute. Then we heard an evil laugh coming from behind. We turned around and saw…..

Digifreak880,

Hey everyone! Happy belated Valentine's Day! Well thanx to those who reviewed. Sorry for such a short chap! Digimaniac and JyouraKoumi thanx for the support! Well see you guys later please review! BYE BYE!


End file.
